fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Die Reise des Jean Arnot/Kapitel 011
Ich schlug die Tür wieder zu, doch eine Holzplanke zerschlug trotzdem die Tür und traf mich am linken Arm. Ich ging zu Boden und spürte den Schmerz der von der Wunde ausging. „Jean, du bist verletzt“, sagte Madeleine und beugte sich über mich, wobei ich mehr sehen konnte als mir im Moment lieb war. Schnell setzte ich mich auf, meinen blutenden Arm haltend und blickte auf die offene Tür. Es fing an stark zu regnen und schnell hatten sich die ersten Pfützen gebildet. Was hatte das Schiff bloß getroffen, dass es mit einer solchen Wucht zersprengt wurde. War es doch Akechi gewesen der nur eine wirksamere Waffe gefunden hatte? Nein, daran glaubte ich nicht und warum er mir das nicht vorher hätte sagen können. Madeleine verband meinen Arm kurz einem Taschentuch und meinte nur dass es halten müsse bis wir wieder in unserem Zimmer waren. „Zieh dir was an, wir gehen. Ich habe ein komisches Gefühl das dieser Black Death nur die Spitze des Eisbergs war“, sagte ich schroff und stand etwas umständlich auf um nicht in Versuchung zu geraten, Madeleine ins Decolltee zu starren. Madeleine schnappte sich eine Jacke die im Hausflur hing und lief hinter mir her. Meine Schmerzen machten es mir einfach wütend in das Versteck der Halunken zu marschieren und Dirty Joe anzuschreien. „Was sollte der Mist. Eure Lieferung könnt ihr vergessen. Wir hatten eine Abmachung und ihr habt sie gebrochen“, wütete ich was Joe doch zurückweichen ließ. „Das kann ich erklären weißt du. Es ist doch wegen dem Boss, wir konnten es dir nicht sagen, weil...“, beschwichtigte Joe meinen Zorn oder versuchte es zumindest. „Ich will nichts hören von irgendwelchen Ausreden. Ich wäre beinahe krepiert. Wo sind meine Sachen“, herrschte ich ihn an. Joe deutete nur stumm auf einen Stuhl und schaute an mir vorbei. Ich wusste wer hinter mir stand, aber es interessierte mich nicht. Ich schnappte mir meine Sachen und rauschte an Akechi vorbei ohne ihn einen Blickes zu würdigen. Madeleine lief schweigend neben mir im Dunkeln bis sie mich aufhielt. „Warte hier können wir schlafen, die Bewohner sind getötet worden und es ist ja nur bis morgen früh“, sagte sie leise. Sie war merkwürdig still wie in Mocktown und ich hatte das Gefühl das ich der Grund war. „Entschuldige bitte, ich wollte dir keine Angst einjagen. Ich bin normalerweise nicht so aufbrausend, eher ruhig wie du mich normal kennst“, sagte ich schon sehr viel ruhiger. Das Haus war nicht so hübsch eingerichtet wie das in dem wir vorher drin waren, aber es hatte zwei Schlafzimmer und man konnte es benutzen. „Ist schon gut, ich wäre auch wütend gewesen wenn man mich so hängen gelassen hätte“, sagte Madeleine ruhig. Wir machten kein Licht um den Schein zu waren das dieses Haus nicht mehr bewohnt war. Ich zog mich aus um hinzulegen und zu schlafen. Im Bett eines Toten zu schlafen war schon eigenartig, doch ich war zu müde um mir weiter darüber Gedanken zu machen. Ich wusste nicht wie lange ich geschlafen hatte, aber etwas schreckte mich aus dem Schlaf. Jemand sprach laut auf der Straße, was verstand ich in meinem Halbschlaf nicht. Madeleine kam zu mir ins Zimmer und blieb ruhig stehen. „Wir müssen weg Jean“, sagte sie nur in seltsamen Tonfall. Ich sprang auf und schaute aus dem Fenster um zu schauen wo die Stimmer herkam. „Weißt du wer das ist?“, fragte ich während ich meine Hose und mein Hemd anzog. „Marine, die kommen immer zu spät diese Schweine und wenn sie da sind, dann sind sie genauso schlimm wie die Piraten“, sagte sie leise. „Und wo sollen wir jetzt hin, wir wissen doch garnicht was in unserem Hotel los ist“, sagte ich, während ich in meine Schuhe schlüpfte und die Jacke vom Stuhl nahm. Mein Tagebuch hatte ich schon vorher in das Geheimfach meiner Jacke gepackt. „Weiß nicht, aber die Marine ist nicht zimperlich mit Plünderern und wird uns erschießen wenn wir hier erwischt werden“, sagte sie ungeduldig. Diesem Argument konnte ich wohl nichts entgegensetzen. Wir schlichen hinten raus und landeten in dieser kleine Gasse die es wohl hier öfter gab. „Weißt du warum die hier so enge Gassen haben?“, fragte ich Madeleine. „Das war eine Schmugglerstadt. Du siehst diese Gänge nicht von der Hauptstraße und wer kommt schon auf die Idee als Fremder den Hinterausgang zu benutzen. Hast du bemerkt dass die Hintertüren sehr klein sind und ein einzelner sich bücken muss um raus zu kommen? Die meisten haben ihr nur Ware auf die Gasse gestellt und ein Helfer hat sie dann in Windeseile fortgetragen und in einem Keller versteckt wo wir vorhin waren. Aber das war bereits vor über 10 Jahren. Die Marine hat hier alles umgekrempelt, teilweise waren hier sogar einige Soldaten stationiert. Man munkelt dass die Marine hier immer noch ein geheimes Lager hat“, erklärte Madeleine mir. „Mir ist als wärst du schon mal hier gewesen“, sagte ich vorsichtig. „Ich bin hier geboren Jean, mein Vater war einer der größten Händler hier, bevor die Marine ihn zerstört hat“, sagte Madeleine leise. Wir kamen zur abgebrannten „Roten Mühle“, und Rauch stieg aus der Ruine. Der Regen hatte den Brand gut gelöscht und wir mussten vorsichtig sein, denn die Gasse war einsichtbar. Nun war ich nicht der einzige der der Marine nicht traute und das Madeleine sie sogar bis aufs Blut zu hassen schien konnte nur von Vorteil sein. Wir huschten bis zu unserm Hotel am Ortsrand und öffneten leise die Hintertür um in die Küche zu treten. Wir hörten jemand im Empfangsraum befehlen die Zimmer zu durchsuchen. Madeleine starrte mich fragend an und ich nickte nur bevor ich die Tür öffnete. Wie ich es mir schon gedacht hatte, sah ich fünf Säbel vor meiner Nase und 5 Marinesoldaten die mich und Madeleine misstrauisch anblickten. Ein Agent der Weltregierung war auch da, wie auch ein alter weißbärtiger Mann, der wohl der Anführer war. „Wer seid ihr?“, fragte der Agent und hielt das Gästebuch in der Hand. „Jean Arnot“, erwiderte ich knapp und blickte meine Gegenüber kalt an. „Er steht im Buch, Vizeadmiral“, sagte der Agent und blickte auf Madeleine. „Wo habt ihr euch versteckt?“, fragte der Weißbärtige den der Agent eben angesprochen hatte. „In den Kellern und im zuletzt im Wald. Was fällt euch ein mich zu verhören. Solltet ihr nicht lieber nach Piraten suchen, anstatt die Gäste und Bürger hier zu belästigen“, sagte ich eisig. „Ah wir haben schon 40 Piraten gefangen genommen, es fehlt nur noch der Captain dieser Bande Black Death Aster und sein Kumpan Rolling Peters. Sind die euch bekannt?“, fragte der Vizeadmiral. „Nein, glaubt ihr etwa wir würden euren Job machen? Wo wart ihr eigentlich vorgestern als diese Piraten hier einfielen und wahllos Menschen getötet haben. Wo wart ihr als diese Wilden alles kaputtgemacht haben und alle aus der Stadt fliehen mussten. Ihr seid doch eine Reihe von Feiglingen und Drückebergern. Ihr könnt eure Schwerter nur gegen Unbewaffnete erheben und sie schikanieren“, sagte Madeleine verächtlich und spuckte den Soldaten vor die Füße. Die Soldaten quittierten das ihrerseits mit einem bösen Blick, dennoch blieben sie immer noch mit gezogenen Säbeln ruhig stehen. „Ah, ihr könnt auf euer Zimmer, aber verlasst das Hotel vorerst nicht“, sagte der Agent kühl und winkte den Soldaten uns durchzulassen. Auf unserem Zimmer legte ich mich sofort hin und Madeleine tat es mir gleich. „Warum bist du so wütend auf die Marine?“, fragte ich sanft. „Als ich 10 war, da war ich die Prinzessin dieses Ortes. Mein Vater war reich, sehr angesehen und mächtig weit über dieser Insel hinaus. Meine Mutter war eine wunderschöne Frau und immer sehr liebevoll zu uns, auch wenn sie die Geschäfte meines Vaters nicht gut hieß. Michel, mein ältester Bruder schmuggelte regelmäßig Waren von hier zu den anderen Inseln. Pascal, mein zweiter Bruder war sehr intelligent und baute sehr viele Dinge. Ich hatte die schönsten Kleider und sollte auf eine hohe Schule gehen. Meine Eltern taten alles für mich und meine Brüder. Ich gestehe ja, dass mein Vater reich wurde durch Schmuggel, und ein paar Geschäften die nicht ganz legal waren. Er war unumstößlich der König dieser Stadt und an jeder Transaktion die hier lief, war er beteiligt. Bis wir eines Tages Besuch von der Marine bekamen und einem Vizeadmiral Janko. Für die Marine war diese Stadt eine ganz normale, und sie hatten bis zu jenem Tag, der alles änderte, keine Ahnung davon was hier vorging. Ein Schiff kenterte hier vor der Küste mit Dancing Powder, was absolut verboten ist auch nur zu besitzen. Diejenigen, die das Schiff ausplünderten, wussten das nicht und zündeten es an, weil sie meinten es wäre wertlos. Sie lösten einen so heftigen Regen aus, dass die Marine misstrauisch wurde. Alle Bewohner des Dorfes wurden aus den Häusern geholt, ihre Häuser durchsucht, bis sie nicht nur das Dancing Powder fanden, sondern auch sehr viel Schmuggelware. Die Marine nahm alles mit, was sie finden konnte. Man nahm uns alles, Nahrung, Wasser und die Ernte auf dem Feld verbrannten sie. Dieser Janko war sehr gründlich Jean, und noch lange fertig mit uns. An jenem Tag gab es über 200 Tote, weil man sie der Schmuggelei beschuldigte. Sie wurden erschossen auf der Straße, vor ihren Häusern und vor den Augen ihrer Familie. An diesem Tag wurde ich Waise und meine Brüder habe ich seitdem nicht mehr gesehen. Diejenigen, die übrig waren, wurden auf andere Inseln verschickt und ich wurde in ein Waisenhaus gebracht“, sagte sie seltsam unberührt. „Meinst du, deine Brüder leben noch?“, fragte ich mitfühlend. Ich erhielt keine Antwort und blickte ins Dunkel des Zimmers. Die Sonne weckte mich gegen Mittag und ich stand auf, immer noch halb erschlagen von den Strapazen der letzten zwei Tage. Madeleine saß auf einer Couch und las das Logbuch, das sie gestohlen hatte in der Marinebasis. Ich hoffte, das die Marine uns damit nicht in Verbindung brachte oder mit Shanks. In der Dusche konnte ich erstmal entspannen und beim anziehen bemerkte ich die vielen blauen Flecke und die Wunde die ich mir heute Nacht zugezogen hatte. „Jean, die Marine hängt immer noch unten rum und spielen Karten. Ich habe sie belauscht, das sie die 40 Piraten in die G4 Marinebasis bringen wollen. Glaubst du sie wissen davon?“, fragte Madeleine leise, als ich aus dem Bad kam. Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf und hielt den Zeigefinger vor meinen Mund. Madeleine verstand den Hinweis nur zu gut und nickte nur. „Wann meinst du werden die abhauen, ich kann sie nicht leiden diese arroganten Mistkerle?“, fragte Madeleine. „Keine Ahnung was die vorhaben und warum die überhaupt hier sind“, sagte ich leise. Ich ging auf den Gang, um unten zu essen und traf auf Luther, der mich fragend anschaute. Ich hatte Lust verspürt ihn zu verraten, aber dann hätte Luthor mich ebenso hingehängt. Ich grüßte ihn deshalb knapp und freundlich wie einen Fremden und ging dann nach unten ins Restaurant. Madeleine gesellte sich zu mir und wir aßen erstmal. Inzwischen waren die meisten Bewohner der Stadt wieder zurückgekehrt und versuchten wieder Normalität zu erreichen. Die Situation war sehr angespannt, erst recht wenn man bedachte, dass die Marine jeden Bewohner streng befragt hatte wegen der flüchtigen Piraten. Madeleine und ich versuchten die Marineleute zu ignorieren und begaben uns wieder in unser Zimmer nach dem Essen. Kaum angekommen, öffnete sie das Fenster und blickte auf die Straße, wo noch mehr Marine vertreten war. „Vizeadmiral Garp, wir haben einen Gang im hintern Teil der Häuser gefunden. Das bedeutet das die Flüchtigen inzwischen sonst wo sein könnten“, sagte ein junger Soldat. „Ach ja, ich wusste doch das ich was vergessen habe. Stand mal in einem Bericht der Marine über dieses Gebiet. Hahaha, macht ja nichts, durchsucht ihr die Stadt halt noch mal“, lachte der alte Vizeadmiral. „Vizeadmiral Garp, diesen Typen müssen sie sich anhören. Er sagt, das vor ein paar Tagen der rote Shanks hier kurz vorbeifuhr“, sagte der Soldat der einen Gefangenen in Ketten führte. „Der Rote? Hört sich nicht gut an. Wenn der wieder auf der Grandline ist, dann will er in die New World und zu seinem Kumpan Silver Rayleigh. Der soll sich hier ebenfalls rum treiben. Wir müssen das Hauptquartier benachrichtigen und...“, Garp brach mitten im Satz ab. „Hä, der Kerl pennt ja mitten im Satz ein. Was ist das denn für einer“, sagte der Gefangene entsetzt, worauf er vom Soldaten eine Kopfnuss verpasst bekam. Ich hörte sorgsam zu und konnte kaum glauben dem Helden der Marine gegenüber zu stehen. Gegen Abend klopfte es an meine Zimmertür und Luther stand besorgt davor. „Was gibt es?“, fragte ich schroff. „Akechi geht es sehr schlecht, habt ihr beide vielleicht medizinische Kenntnisse um ihm zu helfen“, sagte Luther leise. Nun fand ich es schon allerhand das mich der alte Mann aufsuchte, aber ich war auch gerührt das er sich so um seinen Anführer kümmerte. Ich schaute fragend zu Madeleine, die nur kurz nickte und mit mir und Luther in das Zimmer gegenüber ging. „Er hat hohes Fieber wegen seiner Hand. Sie wurde ihm vor einem halben Jahr abgetrennt und dann und wann entzündet sich die Wunde noch und er bekommt hohes Fieber“, erklärte Luther Madeleine, die sich den Stumpf anschaute. „Was macht ihr hier?“, fragte ich Luther und fragte auch nach Hans und Joe. „Die beiden sind unten am Hafen in einem anderen Hotel. Wir wollten nicht auffallen“, sagte Luther freundlicher, als ich ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Akechi stöhnte im Fieberwahn und Madeleine flösste ihm ein Mittel ein, dass sie zuvor gemixt hatte. Da wir immer noch gefangen waren im Hotel, blieb uns nichts anderes übrig als mit der Marine den Salon zu teilen. Garp saß ruhig mit dem Agenten von heute Nacht am Kamin, und las in der Zeitung. Niemand von den anwesenden Gästen traute sich zu sprechen vor der Marine und so war es eine langweilige Angelegenheit. Nach einer halben Stunde wollte ich den Salon deshalb wieder verlassen, als ein Soldat aufgeregt hereinkam. „Vizeadmiral Garp, das Schiff von Vizeadmiral Janko ist eingetroffen“, sagte der junge Mann aufgeregt. Garp stand sofort mit einem Ruck auf und marschierte aus dem Hotel. Aus der Totenstille im Salon wurde ein aufgeregtes Tuscheln und jeder zwängte sich in unsere Richtung zu den Fenstern und blickten aufgeregt nach draußen. Da die Fenster teilweise eingeschlagen worden waren in den letzten Tagen, würde man wohl auch die beiden Vizeadmiräle hören können. Es dauerte etwa 5 Minuten bis Janko vor Garp stand und ihn wütend anschaute. Wenn ich nicht selber neugierig gewesen wäre, hätte ich das Gedränge weniger wohlwollend ertragen. Mit einem Seitenblick merkte ich, dass Madeleine angewidert zu Janko schaute. „Garp, ich habe doch gesagt das ich den Auftrag übernehme“, herrschte Janko sein Gegenüber an. „Ach ja, muss ich wohl verschlafen haben. Wie heißt du noch mal gleich, Hinkebein“, sagte Garp gelangweilt. Ich musste grinsen, als Garp sein Kontrahenten wohl an der schwächsten Stelle getroffen hatte. „Ich bin Vizeadmiral Janko“, knurrte Janko böse. „Nun Hinkebein, habe bereits gestern einen Bericht zum Hauptquartier geschickt, was wohl heißt dass ich eher hier war. Es stand nichts von Verstärkung drinnen, wird dann wohl schwer für dich werden, dein Hier sein zu begründen. Sengok hasst solche Verschwendung, also solltest du besser verschwinden, ehe ich das dem Alten melde das du hier bist“, sagte Garp unbeeindruckt. Im Salon herrschte wieder Totenstille, aber diesmal begleitet von einem gespannten Warten was als nächstes passieren würde. „Alter Mann, du erzählst mir gar nichts. Ich will deine Gefangenen. Black Death Aster gehört mir und seine Männer ebenso. Ich bin schon drei Monate hinter ihnen her und lasse mir von dir nicht meinen Ruhm stehlen. Sengok hat mir schließlich ein einen Admiralsposten angeboten“, sagte Janko wütend und drohte Garp mit der Faust. „Hinkebein, geh einfach wieder bevor ich sauer werde und du dir wehtust“, sagte Garp grinsend. Für Janko war das wohl zuviel, denn er zog seine Pistole und erschoss einfach einen Gefangenen, die draußen übernachten mussten. Bis Garp ihm in den Arm fallen konnte, hatte Janko bereits weitere zweimal geschossen. Garp schnappte sich die Waffe und schlug Janko zu Boden. „Wage es nie wieder dich an meine Gefangenen zu vergreifen, sonst wirst du im tiefsten Level von Impel Down verrotten. Und nun verschwinde von hier, sonst erschieße ich dich auf der Stelle“, sagte Garp so eisig, das ich einen Augenblick an Shanks denken musste und an seine Kraft, die Yassopp Haki genannt hatte. Janko wagte momentan kein Widerspruch, dennoch war für mich klar, das er wiederkommen würde. Die Aufregung legte sich wieder und als Garp wieder den Salon betrat, saßen alle Gäste wieder ruhig in den Sesseln und lasen in ihren Büchern, als wäre gar nichts geschehen. Garp war ein interessanter Mann und nicht so wie ich die Marine bis jetzt kennen gelernt hatte. Wann immer ich die Marine sah, so musste ich an die Bücherverbrennungen denken, die die Marine durchführte. Mein Vater hatte seine Geschichten nur verkaufen können, wenn er einiges umgeschrieben und so verfälscht hatte, dass es nicht mehr seine Geschichte war. Nie werde ich den Abend vergessen, als ich als Sechsjähriger mit ansehen musste, wie Vaters Tagebücher beschlagnahmt und verbrannt wurden. Er war so geschockt gewesen, das er tagelang nicht sprach. Mein Bruder Louis schlug ihm vor, die Bücher erneut zu schreiben, doch mein Vater lehnte ab und blieb bei dieser seiner Meinung. Dabei konnte mein Vater noch sagen, das er Glück gehabt hatte und nicht wie andere Schriftsteller gleich mit verbrannt wurde. Garp hingegen hatte Charisma und unterschied sich von Janko und allen anderen, die ich je gesehen hatte. Madeleine entschuldigte sich und ging aus dem Salon, wobei sie meinte, sie wolle nach Akechi sehen. Ich spielte mit dem Gedanken Garp anzusprechen, doch mein Mut verließ mich. Meine letzten Tage waren nicht grade davon geprägt ein braver Bürger zu sein. Ich las ein langweiliges Buch, eines das die Marine erlaubte, weil sie die Marine in den Himmel lobte. Eine Stunde später war der Salon so gut wie leer und ich erhob mich auch, um nun ins Bett zu gehen. Ich genehmigte mir an der Bar noch einen Wein, doch bevor ich ihn trinken konnte, hörte ich eine Explosion. Garp, der nun hinter mir saß, schreckte aus seinem Sessel hoch und horchte kurz. „Woher kam das Bogart?“, fragte Garp höchst alarmiert. „Denke, es ist der Hafen, anscheinend ist der Bombenleger doch noch nicht gefasst“, sagte der Agent Bogart. Ich horchte auf, als ich das mit den Explosionen hörte und ein schlimmer Verdacht kam in mir hoch. Eine Explosion in Mocktown, und eine andere hier gestern. Und bei beiden war Madeleine in der Nähe gewesen. Ich wartete bis Garp und Bogart hinausgegangen war, und lief dann hinauf in Akechis Zimmer. „Was gibt es denn?“, fragte Luther, der mich müde anschaute. Er war wohl am Tisch eingeschlafen, um über Akechi zu wachen „War Madeleine hier?“, fragte ich hastig. „Vor einer Stunde war sie kurz hier, wo sie dann hin ist, weiß ich nicht“, sagte er verwirrt. Ich entschuldigte mich für die Störung und ging in mein Zimmer, vielleicht war es ja doch nur ein Verdacht. Madeleine saß auf der Couch und sah mich freundlich an, als ich das Zimmer betrat. „Madeleine, warst du die ganze Zeit im Zimmer?“, fragte ich und hätte mich selber schlagen können dafür. „Ja, wieso fragst du?“, fragte Madeleine und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Na ja, werde bitte nicht böse. Aber überall wo du bis jetzt aufgetaucht bist, gab es Explosionen. Und jetzt schon wieder eine“, sagte ich leise. „Und da verdächtigst du mich? Vielen Dank Jean, das ist sehr nett von dir, dass du mir so etwas zutraust. Aber ich kann garnicht aus dem Hotel raus, da es hinten und vorn überwacht wird. Fliegen kann ich auch nicht Jean, ebenso wenig, wie ich mich durch die Erde graben kann“, sagte Madeleine sauer. „Entschuldigung, ich wollte dir nichts unterschieben, aber komisch ist es schon mit den Explosionen. Laut dem was ich rausgehört habe von der Marine, hat sie das Piratenschiff gestern nicht angegriffen, aber irgendwie muss es doch passiert sein“, sagte ich verteidigend. „Ah und das kommst du nur auf mich? Nun ja, es ist schon merkwürdig, denn es gab schon öfters Explosionen in meiner Nähe, aber ich habe damit ehrlich nichts zu tun Jean“, sagte Madeleine flehentlich. Ich beschloss dieses Thema erstmal zu beenden, vielleicht gab es ja doch eine andere Erklärung für das was passiert war.